militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Baqir Brigade
|active = 2012 }}– present |ideology = Anti-Zionism |allegiance = |leaders = Khalid al-Hassan |clans = |headquarters = |area = |strength = 3,000 , 2,000 |partof = Local Defence Forces |previous = |next = |allies = Hezbollah Syrian Democratic Forces http://m.haberturk.com/son-dakika-reuters-esad-rejimine-bagli-gucler-afrin-e-girmeye-basladi-1846245 Various Iraqi Shia militias |opponents = Tahrir al-Sham Free Syrian Army and allies |battles =Syrian Civil War * Battle of Aleppo (2012-2016) * Siege of Nubl and Al-Zahraa * Syrian Desert campaign (May–July 2017) * Central Syria campaign (2017) * Turkish military operation in Afrin }} The Baqir Brigade (Liwa al-Baqir, sometimes also Liwa al-Imam al-Baqir), named after Shia Imam Muhammad al-Baqir, is a Syrian loyalist militia originating in the Aleppo Governorate that fights in the Syrian Civil War. One of the most prominent and largest pro-government militias from the Aleppo area and part of the "Local Defence Forces" network, the Baqir Brigade mostly consists of tribesmen from the al-Bekara clan that has traditionally supported the rule of the al-Assad family despite being mostly Sunni Muslim. Though the militia's fighters thus come from a largely Sunni background, many of them appear to have converted to or are at least strongly influenced by Shia Islam. Indeed, the Baqir Brigade has been noted for its strong connections to the Lebanese Hezbollah, Iran, and various Iraqi Shia militias, and is thus generally considered to be a Shia or "Shi'ified" fighting force. History There exist conflicting accounts on when and how the Baqir Brigade was founded. The unit itself and its supporters claim that it was set up in 2012, just after the start of the Battle of Aleppo. Its founders were the brothers Khalid al-Hassan (nom de guerre: "al-Hajj Khalid" or "al-Hajj Baqir") and Abu al-Abbas (nom de guerre: "al-Hajj Hamza") who had fought as volunteers with Hezbollah during the 2006 Lebanon War and started the Baqir Brigade after their father and older brother had been killed by rebels. Their unit initially had only 13 members, but allegedly soon managed to garner hundreds of recruits due to the charisma and military talents of the two brothers. On the other side, the pro-opposition site alSouria.net argued that the Baqir Brigade was founded as part of the Local Defence Forces in 2015. With its fighters trained by Iraqi Shia militants and put under the protection of the Berri family (which is well known for its support of the al-Assad family), alSouria.net claimed that the militia was an attempt to create more native Shia pro-government units. Regional expert Aymenn Jawad Al-Tamimi found evidence for the Baqir Brigade's existence as far back as 2014. He argues that some kind of militia led by Khalid and Abu al-Abbas indeed originated in 2012, but that this earlier formation was reorganized or consolidated into the present-day Baqir Brigade only as part of the Local Defence Forces with strong Iranian and Hezbollah support around 2014. Ideology The Baqir Brigade protrays itself both as "the first auxiliary /reserve" of the Syrian Army, and as part of the wider "Islamic Resistance" against Sunni Islamism and Zionism. It consequently often uses the portraits of the Axis of Resistance's leaders Bashar al-Assad, Hassan Nasrallah, and Ali Khamenei. The Baqir Brigade also uses imagery and language resembling that of Hezbollah. See also * List of armed groups in the Syrian Civil War * Shabiha Notes References Category:Pro-government factions of the Syrian Civil War Category:2012 establishments in Syria Category:Military units and formations established in 2012 Category:2014 establishments in Syria Category:Military units and formations established in 2014 Category:2015 establishments in Syria Category:Military units and formations established in 2015